


Thanks For The Help

by Hot_Tea_Please



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Orgasm, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Tea_Please/pseuds/Hot_Tea_Please
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny needs to orgasm and Draco wants to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For The Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for ao3, hope you like it! :)

"May I be excused to the loo?" "Yes, Ms. Weasley." Ginny quickly walked out of the classroom feeling so turned on she she couldn't make it all the way to the bathroom. The corridor was abandoned; everyone was in classes. Ginny hitched up her skirt, felt wet her soaked panties and pulled them down. She finally got the touch she had been craving in class. She rubbed her clit in a circular motion, slowing teasing herself, she couldn't help a moan that slipped out of her plump lips. Clasping a hand over her mouth she sank to the ground. It wasn't until he rounded the corner that she heard his steps. Looking up she locked eyes with Draco Malfoy. _Oh fuck_. Not only had she been caught..but by him of all people! She threw her skirt down in a scurry to stand up. Only to notice her panties still around her knees. This was so embarrassing. Humiliating! They stared at one another for a moment. Ginny still not feeling relieved. Draco walked slowly until he stood so close they could touch and leaned to whisper into her ear; "Need any help, love?" The deep whisper made Ginny weak in the knees. _Wait, what? No. Is he really suggesting..that we..but we hate each other...although. No. No way._ "No way, I would never." "You sure, babe? You look a little flushed." "Uh..I'm not. Well..." "We don't have to tell anyone. In fact it's better that we don't." Draco takes Ginny's hand in his and she lets him. He kisses each finger then interlocks their hands. "Okay," Ginny says breathily. Draco leads them to an empty classroom and shuts the door. "You sure?" He asks. "Absolutely." Ginny grabs Draco's face and put her lips on his hungry for attention. They both throw their capes off. He lifts her onto his hips and she locks her feet behind him. The kisses were rough and needy. Draco walked them to the teacher's desk at the front of the room and laid Ginny on it. Slowly slipping her skirt off and moving up to the shirt unbuttoning each one slowly. She ran her hands up his back and he kissed and nipped at her neck and ear. Once she was only in her skivvies Draco stepped back to look at her. "You've got a beautiful body, Gin." Blushing she sat up to pull him between her legs by his tie, kissing once more. He pushed her back and she later down. He ran his hands up the sides of her stomach and kissed down her neck to her belly button. Pulling down her panties and sitting them on the floor he kissed the insides of thighs. Everywhere except where she wanted. "Stop being such a tease." "Beg for it." "W-what?" "Beg for me." "..Please, please kiss me." "On the lips?" Draco says playing dumb. "No. You know what I mean." "Mm, nope. No idea. What is it you want if you don't want me to kiss you on the lips." "Please, Draco, suck on my clit and let me orgasm before I punch you in the face." Ginny says smirking. Draco smiled and leaned down between her legs once and for all. He kissed her clit and sucked then licked up her slit, continuing to suck and kiss her. Ginny moaned in ecstasy. He swirled his tongue in circles and had his face so pressed against her it was a miracle he could breathe. Then he moved down to where she was dripping and licked it up. "Do you want me to tongue-fuck you?" Draco asked. "Yes, just do it!" Ginny said needing his touch. He slipped his warm tongue in her. He breathed out warm but breathed in and made her wet pussy chilled. It was quite the sensation paired with his tongue inside of her. He rubbed circles with his thumb whist still fucking with his tongue. Both at once made Ginny squirm, red hair scattered all over the desk. "Faster," Ginny muttered through moans. Draco sped up. "Harder," she pleaded. And he was more rough. She held on to the edges of the desk and dug her nails into it. He got progressively faster as he felt she was close. She moaned and squeaked and finally... "Oh!" She lay sprawled out on the desk and Draco got up and wipe his mouth off on his sleeve. She breathed heavily and eventually calmed down. She looked up to see Draco standing naked. "Feel up for it?" "Hell yeah." "Turn on your side." Ginny turned and opened her leg upward to let him gain access. He slipped inside of her letting her adjust. Slowly pumping in and out. He let out a moan and moved with more feeling. Ginny let out a moan as well. He took her face in his hand and turned her face so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I'm so glad you walked in on me," Ginny said. "I didn't really walk into anywhere you were in the middle of the corridor. That wasn't very smart in the first place." "Well, I didn't think that anyone would be ditching class and happened to be walking there." Draco started to thrust harder. "It still wasn't very smart "Sorry you feel that way!" "Thanks for being so considerate!" He's pumping quite fast now. "Oh, god. Yes! Right there!" Ginny yelled. "You feel so good, Gin." "Ohh faster." Draco thrust in and out of Ginny as fast as he can. "Cum on 3," Draco says. "1.....2..." "Come on!" "...3!" "Shit! Damn, Malfoy. Not as bad as I had predicted." "What is that supposed to mean!?" Ginny picks up all her things and clothes herself. "Take it as a compliment, and thanks for the help!" She said winking and going out the door.


End file.
